The Engagement Ring
by Ryan T. Morris
Summary: When Ryan decides to propose to Amanda, he buys a custom made engagement ring. When Blair pickes it up for him, she accidently drops it down the garbage disposal.


The Engagement Ring  
By Ryan T. Morris  
  
The following story is based on the TV program "The Facts of Life".   
No challenge to ownership is intend.  
  
The girls were all in the kitchen eating breakfast, when Ryan came down the stairs.   
  
"Good Morning, Ladies," said Ryan.  
  
"Good Morning," said everyone.  
  
"So, Ryan," said Natalie, "are you ready for tonight?"  
  
"You bet!" said Ryan, as he was pouring a cup of coffee, "This is going to be the best party we have ever thrown!"  
  
"Not the party," said Tootie, "but, for the reason we are having the party in the first place?"  
  
"Yeah, that's why I said this is going to be the best party ever. It's not like I propose to Amanda at every party we have."  
  
"You know, Dad," said Anna, "I must say that I cannot be happier for you. Amanda is a great person. She is going to fit in so well with our family, am I right guys?"  
  
The girls all agree with her.  
  
"Thanks girls, you all have been such a great help in planing this."  
  
"It's been no problem, Ryan," said Blair, "We're glad to help. You and Amanda are perfect for each other."  
  
"Thanks Blair, Oh, by the way, thanks again for offering to pay to remodel the garage into a bedroom for me and Amanda and to furnish it"  
  
"You're welcome, again."  
  
"Ryan," said Jo, "do you really think Amanda is going want to live in a garage?"  
  
"Sure," said Ryan, "when we talked about marriage, she said she would love to live here. It's right across the street from the drug store, but my room is so small."  
  
"And, besides," said Blair, "when it's done, it won't even look like a garage."  
  
"Oh, Blair, I need you to do me a favor."  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"I need you to go to the jewelry store and pick up Amanda's engagement ring."  
  
"Why can't you pick it up?"  
  
"Well, I have to go pick up Aunt Edna from LaGuardia at 1 and I have to pick up Justin and Rebecca from JFK at 3, and I won't get back to Peekskill untill at least 5, and by then the jewelry store will be closed."  
  
"Sure, I have to go out a get a few things today anyway."  
  
"Thanks, Blair. It will be ready at 3."  
  
Later that day, Anna was in the kitchen, when Blair got back home.  
  
"Hi, Blair," said Anna, "did you get it?"  
  
"You bet! I got the perfect dress for the party tonight."  
  
Anna rolled her eyes, "Not that, did you get the ring?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. It's right here," said Blair, as she pulled a ring box out of her purse, "you want to see it?"  
  
"You bet!" said Anna.  
  
Blair opened the box, "Wow!" said Anna, "Look at the size of that diamond!"  
  
"I know it must be a carat," said Blair, as she was taking the ring out of the box, "Just look at the way it sparkles in the sunlight," she took it over to the window by the sink.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
Just then Blair dropped the ring in the sink, "Oops!" she said, then Blair and Anna saw the ring fall down the garbage disposal.   
  
"AAA! Oh No!" said Anna.   
  
Blair put her hands on Anna's shoulders and said, "Anna, calm down. This is not a problem."  
  
"Not a problem! You just dropped a $5,000 engagement ring down the garbage disposal!"  
  
"I know. We'll just have Jo get it out. Where is she?"  
  
"In the store."  
  
"All right, I'll get her, you just sit down and try to relax. Everything will be fine."  
  
"OK" said Anna, as she sat down at the table. As Blair headed into the shop, Natalie came into the kitchen eating a banana.  
  
"Hey, Anna," said Natalie.  
  
"Hi, Nat."  
  
Natalie finished her banana, walked over to the sink, turn on the water, dropped the peel in disposal and turned it on. The disposal made a horrible metal grinding sound. A look of horror came over Anna's face.   
  
"Boy, sounds like Jo's going to have to take a look at the disposal," Natalie said, as she was switching off the disposal.  
  
Anna stood up and as she was walking over to Natalie, she said, "Natalie! You just...just...just..." then Anna fainted.  
  
Natalie went over to her friend who was now on the kitchen floor, "Anna! Anna! Are you all right?"  
  
Just then Blair, Jo, and George came in, "Natalie," said Jo, "what happened to Anna?"  
  
"I don't know. I came in, she was sitting at the table, I dropped my banana peel down the disposal, switched it on," Upon hearing this Blair, Jo, and George now all had looks of horror on their faces. Natalie continued, "by the way you had better take a look at it, Jo, it made a horrible noise when I turned it on. Anyway, Anna got up, she had a weird look on her face, much like the looks you all have on your faces, then she said, 'Natalie! You just...just...just...' then BOOM she was on the floor."  
  
"I think I'm going to faint," said Blair.  
  
"Why what's wrong?" asked Natalie.  
  
"Well, you see, you know how I was supposed to get Ryan's engagement ring?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I got it and I was showing it to Anna. I took it over to the sink to look at sparkle in the sunlight, then I, sort of, accidentally, dropped it down the garbage disposal."  
  
A look of horror came over Natalie's face, "I think I'm going to throw up," she said.  
  
A little while later, Anna had regain conscious, and was sitting at the table with Natalie drinking some water, Blair was on the phone with the jewelry store, and George and Jo were working on the disposal.  
  
"Thank you very much," said Blair, as she hung up the phone and walked over to the table and sat down.  
  
"Well?" asked Anna.  
  
"They said that they could have a replacement made in two weeks."  
  
"Two weeks? How come its going to take so long?" asked Natalie.  
  
"They have a lot of orders, I'm lucky they said that they would do it at all."  
  
"How come?" asked Anna.  
  
"Apparently, the insurance your father bought on the ring doesn't cover destruction by garbage disposal. I told them that I would pay for the new ring."  
  
"That's all well and good, Blair, but what are we going to do about tonight?"  
  
"I have no idea, and I hate to think about what your father is going to do to us when he finds out."  
  
"Well, Daddy is a pussycat, he won't be too mad. You know, the last time he really got mad at me was when I broke his favorite golf trophy," Anna started to laugh. "He got so mad at me, he yelled at me for an hour, and grounded me for a week," Anna stopped laughing, "We are in trouuuble!"  
  
"What is all this we stuff?" asked Natalie, "If anyone is going to be in trouble it's going to be you two," she pointed at Blair and Anna.  
  
"Why us?" asked Anna, "I'm not going to be in trouble, Blair is! She's the one who dropped the ring down the disposal!"  
  
"It was an accident!" said Blair, "Besides, you're the one who wanted to see it!"  
  
"Yeah, I just wanted a quick look at it! You're the one who wanted to see how it sparked in the sunlight! I mean who really cares about how a diamond sparkles in the sunlight!"  
  
As Blair and Anna were arguing, Jo and George came out from under the sink and Jo said, "Hey, hey, you two cut it out for a moment. I got the ring out."  
  
Blair and Anna jumped up from the table and hurried over to the counter, "Let's see it!" said Blair.   
  
"Are you sure you want to see it?" asked George.  
  
"Yes! Show it to us so we know how my dad is going to react when he finds out!" said Anna.  
  
Jo and George looked at each other, "Alright, if you say so," said Jo, she then tossed a twisted hunk of metal on the counter.  
  
Blair picked it up, "What is that," she said.   
  
"That is the ring," said George.  
  
Blair whimpered and Anna took the hunk of metal out of Blair's hand, and said, "Blair, when my dad get home, we had better not be. Because when he finds out what happened, he is going to hit the roof!"  
  
"Not necessarily," said George.  
  
Natalie walked over to the counter, took the "ring" out of Anna's hand looked at it and said, "Oh, no, when Ryan gets back, and Blair and Anna show him the ring, he's going to say, 'Thanks for the lump of gold, But where's my ring?' And, when they tell him that that is the ring, Blair and Anna are going to hit the roof!"  
  
"No, listen, I know a guy who could recreate the ring for $500. All I need is the ring specifications. Do you have them, Blair?"  
  
"Yeah," she said as she opened her purse, "Here, you go and here is the $500."   
  
"Alright, I'll be back," said George, then he headed out the door.  
  
"Blair, what are you doing?" asked Natalie.  
  
"Isn't obvious?" said Blair; "George is getting a cheep copy of the ring. We'll give that to Ryan. He gives the ring to Amanda. Then, when we get the real copy, we'll switch the rings, and no one will know the difference."  
  
"Blair!" said Anna, "That's brilliant!"  
  
"I know," said Blair.  
  
"Blair, have you been watching I Love Lucy again!" said Jo; "This will never work!"  
  
"I have to agree with Jo. This scheme is crazy," said Natalie.  
  
"Well, do you two have any better ideas?" asked Blair.  
  
"Well, you could tell Ryan what happened," suggested Natalie.  
  
"Any ideas not involving suicide? No, well, come on Anna, let's start decorating the living room for the party."  
  
As Blair and Anna leave the kitchen, Jo and Natalie look at each other and shrug their shoulders.  
  
It was almost 5 o'clock; Blair and Anna were in the kitchen. Anna was making a cake and Blair was pacing back and forth.  
  
"Blair, will you sit down?" said Anna; "You're making me nervous!"  
  
"I can't. Where's George? He was supposed to be back by now. Your dad's going to be back any minute!"  
  
"Blair, calm down. George will be here in plenty of time."  
  
Just then Ryan and Mrs. Garrett came in the kitchen.  
  
"Or not," said Anna, under her breath.  
  
"HI, Mrs. Garrett," said Blair as she gave her a hug, "How was your trip?"  
  
"Oh, just fine," said Mrs. Garrett, "My sister sends all of her love."  
  
"So, Blair," said Ryan, "did you pick up my ring?"  
  
Anna and Blair look at each other and Blair turned back to Ryan and said with a smile on her face, "Yes, yes I did. It's up in the bedroom. I'll go get it!" As Blair when up the kitchen stairs her smile disappeared and was replaced by a look of horror. When Blair got to the top of the stairs and was about to go up the stairs to the girls' room, she heard the door open. It was George. She ran down the stairs and gave him a big hug, "George! Did you get the ring?"  
  
"Yep, its right here," George said as he gave her a ring box.  
  
She opened it, looked at it, and said, "George, its perfect! I wish there was some way I could repay you."  
  
"Hey, don't mention it," he said, "See you at the party tonight," then he left.  
  
"Bye," said Blair. She tried so hard not to scream and jump for joy. To tell the truth, she wanted to do a backhand flip across the living room. But, she regain her composure and walked back up the stairs and walked down the kitchen stairs. "Here you go, Ryan, one engagement ring," said Blair with a smile on her face. The look on Blair's face was all Anna need to know that George had come with the ring.  
  
"Thanks Blair," said Ryan as he took the ring box from her hand. "Aunt Edna, you should see this ring it is gorgeous."  
  
Ryan opens the ring box and Mrs. Garrett sees it and says, "Oh, Ryan! It's beautiful!"  
  
Anna and Blair looked at each other and smiled.  
  
Later that night at the party, everyone is there and enjoying themselves, when Ryan climbs part way up the stairs with Anna, he taps his glass with a spoon and says, "Everyone, everyone. I would like to say something." He puts his arm around Anna. "You know, when me and Annabelle moved to Peekskill 3 years ago, we only knew one person here, Aunt Edna. She was kind enough to let Anna and me move into her home, and over time we've made a lot of friends. Blair, Jo, Natalie, Tootie, George, Andy, Amanda, well I could go on and on. But, there is one reason why I had this party tonight," Ryan walked down the stairs and over to Amanda, who was sitting on the couch. Anna walked over to Blair who was standing by the table. "Amanda," said Ryan as he sat down on the couch next to her, "when I moved here, I was still kind of in mourning over loosing Sarah. I never though I would ever love again. But, then I met you and since then I have never been happier, and I never wanted to lose this felling. So..." he got down on one knee and took her hand and continued, "Amanda Weston, will you marry me?"  
  
Amanda face had a look of total shock, and she said, with a big smile on her face, "Yes, I will!"  
  
Ryan smiled and said, "Wonderful!" then he took the ring box out of his pocket, took the ring out, and placed the ring on her finger.  
  
She looked at it and said, "Oh, Ryan, it's beautiful!" she gave him a big hug and kiss. Then, everyone went over to the couch to congratulate the happy couple, everyone except for Blair and Anna, when they saw how happy Amanda was with the ring, they looked at each other and smiled.  
  
Two weeks later, Ryan was doing some cleaning in the living room, when Anna came in through the French doors in the living room, "Hey, hun," said Ryan as he gave her a peck on the cheek, "how was school?"  
  
"Good," she said, "I'm going to go upstairs and change, then get to work in the shop."  
  
"All right. Oh, Blair and Jo are up there studying for a big test they have, so they asked for complete quiet, they even unplugged the phone upstairs."  
  
"OK," said Anna as she went up the stairs.  
  
Just then the phone rang, Ryan answered it and said, "Hello?...No, I'm sorry, Blair can't come to the phone right now. Can I take a message?...Oh, Anderson's Jewelry Store. I've been meaning to call you, you guys did a fantastic job on that engagement ring that I had you make..."  
  
Upon hearing this a look of horror came over Anna's face, she rushed into the girls' room and closed the door.   
  
"Anna!" said Jo; "we are trying to study! Do you mind?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Jo," said Anna, "But, we are in big trouble!"  
  
"Why?" asked Blair.  
  
"The jewelry store just called, to tell you that the replacement ring is ready," said Anna, with a worried tone in her voice.  
  
"So?" said Blair.  
  
"Dad answered the phone."  
  
"Oh, dear."  
  
"Listen, maybe they won't tell him about what happened to the first ring."  
  
Just then, someone knocked on the door, "Who is it?" asked Blair.  
  
"It's Ryan."  
  
"Come in."  
  
Ryan opens the door and sticks his head in, "Girls, I'm sorry to interrupt your studying, but I would like to talk to you all downstairs."  
  
"All right," said Jo, as she started to head toward the door.   
  
When, Ryan and the girls get downstairs, they see that Natalie and Tootie are already sitting on the couch, Ryan said, "Will you please sit down?" Blair and Anna sit down on the couch and Jo sits in the chair by the fireplace.  
  
Ryan paces back and forth a few times, then begins to talk, "Girls, I just got a phone call from the jewelry store. And they said that the ring that Blair ordered, to replace the ring that I ordered, was ready. Who ever knows anything about what happened to Amanda's engagement ring, raise your hand." Blair, Anna, Jo, and Natalie raised their hands. "Tootie, you do know anything about what happened to the ring?"  
  
Tootie said, "No."  
  
"Alright, you can go back in the shop, I want to talk to the rest of the girls alone."  
  
"Okay," Tootie said, as she got up and went into the shop and closed the door that separated the two.  
  
Ryan walked over to were Jo was sitting and said, "Jo, will you go sit on the couch?" Jo got up and Ryan sat down, "Well, who wants to start?"  
  
"I will," said Blair, "I it all started when I got back from the jewelry store. Anna was in the kitchen and I asked her if she wanted to see the ring, she said yes. So I took the ring out of the box, and took it over to the sink to show her how it sparkled in the sunlight, then I, sort of, accidentally, dropped it down the garbage disposal."  
  
Ryan said, very calmly, "You dropped my $5,000 engagement ring down the disposal."  
  
"Yes, she did," said Anna, "Then she went to go get Jo to get the ring out and I stayed in the kitchen. Then, Natalie came in eating a banana, she dropped the peel, down the disposal and turned it on."  
  
Ryan said, still calmly, "She turned the disposal on."  
  
"Yea," said Natalie, "then, when we found out that it would take two weeks to get a replacement. So, George said he could get a copy made for $500. So, Blair gave him the money for the replacement."  
  
Ryan said, "She had a copy made."  
  
"Yea", said Jo, "and that's what Blair gave to you."  
  
Ryan said, "So let me get this straight, Blair accidentally dropped my ring down the disposal, and Natalie accidentally destroyed it. So, instead of telling me that it was destroyed, you had a copy made, and Amanda has had some cheep copy on her finger for two weeks." The girls all agree with what he said. Then all of a sudden Ryan starts to laugh. The girls join in, and while they're laughing, Ryan said, "That is the most ridiculous thing I ever heard!"  
  
"Well, it's the truth!" said Blair.  
  
"I told them it sounded like plot from I Love Lucy!" said Jo.  
  
"I thought you figure it out sooner!" said Natalie.  
  
Ryan and the girls laughed for a few moments more then Anna said, "And, since you're in such a good mood about the whole thing, your not going to punish us."  
  
Ryan said, still laughing, "Oh, I am still going to do that." Everyone stopped laughing, "Well, I wouldn't call it a punishment, you're all adults, so I think we should all share the cost of the ring." Anna gives a sigh of relief, "Except, for you Annabelle Marie, for you this is a punishment."   
  
Anna said to Blair, "He used both names, I am really in for it."  
  
Ryan said, "Now, here is how the cost will be spilt: Blair you will pay for half, which is $2500. Jo and Natalie, you two will each pay $50. Anna, you and me will each pay $1200."  
  
"Wait a minute," said Jo, "why should I pay for any of it? I got the ring out. Well, what was left of it."  
  
"Yeah," said Natalie, "if I knew the ring was in the disposal I would have never turned it on. So I shouldn't have to pay for it either."  
  
"Your both right," said Ryan, "Neither one of you are responsible for the destruction of the ring. So, Blair you'll pay for half and Anna and me will pay for half. Sound fair to every one."  
  
"Yes," said Blair.  
  
"Dad, where am I going to get $1250?" asked Anna.  
  
"Well, I'll talk to your grandparents and see if I can get some from your trust fund and some of it will come from your share of the profits from the store. Oh, and by the way, Annabelle Marie, you're grounded for two weeks."  
  
"What? How come?"  
  
"Because you lied to me for two weeks, and your sentence starts tomorrow, after you and Blair take Amanda the real ring. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes, Dad," said Anna.  
  
"Yes, Ryan," said Blair.  
  
"Good," said Ryan, as he stood up, "I'm going to go in the kitchen and start dinner."  
  
As Ryan went into the kitchen, Blair and Anna looked at each other.  
  
The next day, Blair and Anna went in the drug store. Amanda saw them and said, "Blair, Anna. What can I do for you two, today?"  
  
"Well," said Blair, "we need to talk to you, Amanda."  
  
"Sure, its time for my break anyway." Amanda came out from behind the pharmacy counter, and said, "So what do you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Well," said Anna, "It about your engagement ring."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
Anna and Blair proceed to tell Amanda what happened to the ring.  
  
"So, do you have my real ring?" asked Amanda.  
  
"Yes," said Blair, "Here it is." She took the ring box out of her purse.   
  
Amanda took the box and opened it, "Oh, my. This is gorgeous!" She took the old ring off and put the new ring on. Look at the way it sparkles in the light!"  
  
Blair and Anna look at each other and start to laugh.  
  
THE END   
  
For more Facts of Life Fan Fiction, check out:  
http://www.geocities.com/ryanmo97/FOLFF/FOLFF.html  



End file.
